Xinpusen Kelisituofu
Xinpusen Kelisituofu was the founder of a Libertarian Socialist Party in Indrala, which originally had intentions of overthrowing the monarchy. The name of the party has been changed frequently, often following a new party stance or major event: *Liberal Socialist Republican Movement (LSRM) *Republicans of Indrala (RoI) *People's Republican Movement (PRM) *Dongbu Panjun (DPJ) *Shehuidang (SHD) *Renmin Zhenxian de Indrala (RZI) His party still plays an active role in Indralan politics, but no-one is sure whether he is still against the monarchy. He had recently proposed the appointment of a directly-elected advisor who would represent the people on a national level, but his motion was rejected; this has led him to have less tolerance towards the monarchy.. Political Career in Indrala Opposition Leader (3249-3253) Contesting elections for the first time, it managed to gain 282 seats, with support coming mostly from the 3 Eastern provinces of Indrala, which it dominated. The party renamed itself the "Dongbu Panjun" meaning "Eastern Rebel Front" immediately after the 3249 elections. This caused uproar in the Imperial Council of Advisors, saying a rebellion would be pointless. After peace talks were initiated with the ruling party, tensions were settled and the party was renamed. Already being the de facto Opposition Leader since 3249, Xinpusen Kelisituofu asked for recognition. In May 3253, a "Government Structure" bill was passed to allow Xinpusen Kelisituofu to be declared the de jure Opposition Leader until the next elections. Chancellor (3253-3258) Following the 3253 elections, Xinpusen Kelisituofu became the Chancellor of Indrala, after his party won 292 seats, becoming the largest party, since the eminent Diguodang lost many of its seats to other minor parties. He had proposed a coalition cabinet with his own party holding 10 positions; he offered 2 posts to the Diguodang, and 1 post to the ICP. In 3254, frequent disagreements, between the RZI and the ICP, caused both the Diguodang and ICP to withdraw their holds on cabinet. They tried to form their own cabinet to oust Xinpusen Kelisituofu, but they failed. In 3255, Xinpusen Kelisituofu had successfully formed the "Liberal Democratic Socialist Coalition" which included the RZI, the Minzhudang, and the Tongzhi Gongdang. Opposition Leader (3258-3262) After a close election victory in 3257, Xinpusen Kelisituofu had to rely on the other parties, in the coalition, to maintain power. Most of the RZI's seats were won by the Labour Party, since they had similar views and they were in the same coalition. The Labour Party, however, became inactive, causing a big loss of seats for Xinpusen Kelisituofu's coalition. The 2 conservative parties pulled a coup, which forced Xinpusen Kelisituofu out of office as Chancellor. His party lost popularity to another Socialist party in the 3261 elections. He supported the party and shared many similar views with it. Exile He fled Indrala in 3262 when there were rumours of an assassination plot against him, most likely by the Diguodang and the ICP. He fled to the National State of Beluzia. In Beluzia, he met up with other exiles, refugees, and immigrants. He had a son with one of them. His sister-in-law was the mother of Kristov I, of the Karav Dynasty. He was a mentor to Kristov, and he helped the Beluz Liberal Socialist Party to establish much of its policies. Before he died, he lived to see the Beluz FPR. Sadly, he never got to see the establishment of the Sovereign Union, thought it is likely he would not support it because he was considered to be anti-monarchist. Regardless, he had been a major inspiration to Category:Political parties in Indrala